


In Hashem's Presence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [321]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Prophecy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's never been a devoutly religious man, but he can feel Hashem's presence in this moment.





	In Hashem's Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 September 2016  
> Word Count: 414  
> Prompt: pride  
> Summary: He's never been a devoutly religious man, but he can feel Hashem's presence in this moment.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory when Jacob is five years old. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this until I heard Abaddon's voice pipe up in my head. And trust me, that was kinda trippy. So I took this idea and ran with it because, as I said to my beta, Patrick deserves a chance to be unnerved by Abaddon, too. LOL! So this is actually set when Jacob's like five years old and in preschool or kindergarten, depending on where his birthday falls. And yes, I'm still debating that point internally. I don't know if it's canon that Patrick's Jewish, that's the vibe I got from him, so I went with it. And while he's observant, he's not strictly so.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"He is a good boy."

Patrick looks up at the voice, glancing around until he spots the old woman sitting on the next bench over. She's covered from head to toe in black, and he wonders how she can stand the hot, humid day in such clothing. And then he notices the timeless wisdom in her dark eyes, belying her physical appearance. He's never been a devoutly religious man, but he can feel Hashem's presence in this moment.

"I'm sorry?" he asks her, unable to move from his spot.

She smiles and nods toward the monkey bars where Jacob is playing with some other children after school. "Your boy. He is a good boy, no?"

"Yes, he is." Patrick smiles as he watches his son for a moment. "He's our personal miracle. Not a day goes by that I'm not thankful for his presence in my life."

"He will bring great joy and sorrow to the world. Beware of those who seek to manipulate his gifts to their own agendas. He cannot thrive with too many rules shackling him to the ground. He must soar through the heavens like Icarus, without flying too close to the sun. Can you keep him aloft without going too high or too low?"

Patrick stares at her as she speaks, curious and horrified by turns. "Wh-What are you saying? Who are you?"

She turns to face him again, a manic light in her eyes now and she looks years younger suddenly, despite the grey of her hair, and the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. "Promise that you will protect him from the serpent until another will come that can save him, save us all, from the horrors that await us in the coming days and months. Will you make the promise for him, Patrick Shay?"

"I would do anything for my son," he says, still confused by her words. "He is everything to me."

"Do not allow yourself to be tempted from your convictions, for that will only destroy the boy and his gifts."

A high-pitched giggle from Jacob sounds then, sounding almost like a scream, and he turns to make sure his son is safe. Once he is assured of that, he turns back to question the old woman.

But the bench next to his is empty, and there is no sign of her anywhere nearby. An icy tendril of fear oozes down his spine at the soft breeze suddenly wafting around him.


End file.
